Since the 1930s it has been known that injury or ablation of the sympathetic nerves in or near the outer layers of the renal arteries can dramatically reduce high blood pressure. As far back as 1952, alcohol has been used for tissue ablation in animal experiments. Specifically Robert M. Berne in “Hemodynamics and Sodium Excretion of Denervated Kidney in Anesthetized and Unanesthetized Dog” Am J Physiol, October 1952 171:(1) 148-158, describes painting alcohol on the outside of a dog's renal artery to produce denervation.
Because of the similarities of anatomy, for the purposes of this disclosure, the term target vessel will refer here to the renal artery, for hypertension or congestive heart failure (CHF) applications and the urethra for BPH and prostate applications.
Recent technology for renal denervation include energy delivery devices using radiofrequency or ultrasound energy, such as Simplicity™ Medtronic, EnligHTN™ from St. Jude Medical which are RF ablation catheters and One Shot system from Covidien. There are potential risks using the current technologies for RF ablation to create sympathetic nerve denervation from interior the renal artery for the treatment of hypertension or congestive heart failure. The short-term complications and the long-term sequelae of applying RF energy from interior the renal artery to the wall of the artery are not well defined. This type of energy applied within the renal artery, and with transmural renal artery injury, may lead to late restenosis, thrombosis, renal artery spasm, embolization of debris into the renal parenchyma, or other problems interior the renal artery. There may also be uneven or incomplete sympathetic nerve ablation, particularly if there are anatomic anomalies, or atherosclerotic or fibrotic disease interior the renal artery, such that there is non-homogeneous delivery of RF energy This could lead to treatment failures, or the need for additional and dangerous levels of RF energy to ablate the nerves that run along the adventitial plane of the renal artery. Similar issues may also be present with the use of ultrasound.
The Simplicity™ system for RF energy delivery also does not allow for efficient circumferential ablation of the renal sympathetic nerve fibers. If circumferential RF energy were applied in a ring segment from within the renal artery (energy applied at intimal surface to kill nerves in the outer adventitial layer) this could lead to even higher risks of renal artery stenosis from the circumferential and transmural thermal injury to the intima, media and adventitia. Finally, the “burning” of the interior wall of the renal artery using RF ablation can be extremely painful. The long duration of the RF ablation renal denervation procedure requires sedation and, at times, extremely high doses of morphine or other opiates, and anesthesia close to general anesthesia, to control the severe pain associated with repeated burning of the vessel wall. Thus, there are numerous and substantial limitations of the current approach using RF-based renal sympathetic denervation. Similar limitations apply to ultrasound or other energy delivery techniques.
The Bullfrog® micro infusion catheter described by Seward et al in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,547,803 and 7,666,163, which uses an inflatable elastic balloon to expand a single needle against the wall of a blood vessel, could be used for the injection of a chemical ablative solution such as alcohol but it would require multiple applications as those patents do not describe or anticipate the circumferential delivery of an ablative substance around the entire circumference of the vessel. The greatest number of needles shown by Seward is two and the two needle version of the Bullfrog® would be hard to miniaturize to fit through a small guiding catheter to be used in a renal artery. If only one needle is used, controlled and accurate rotation of any device at the end of a catheter is difficult at best and could be risky if the subsequent injections are not evenly spaced. This device also does not allow for a precise, controlled and adjustable depth of delivery of a neuroablative agent. This device also may have physical constraints regarding the length of the needle that can be used, thus limiting the ability to inject agents to an adequate depth, particularly in diseased renal arteries with thickened intima. Another limitation of the Bullfrog® is that inflation of a balloon within the renal artery can induce transient renal ischemia and possibly late vessel stenosis due to balloon injury of the intima and media of the artery, as well as causing endothelial cell denudation.
Jacobson and Davis in U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,870 describe a catheter for medication injection into the interior wall of a blood vessel. While Jacobson includes the concept of multiple needles expanding outward, each with a hilt to limit penetration of the needle into the wall of the vessel, his design depends on rotation of the tube having the needle at its distal end to allow it to get into an outward curving shape. The hilt design shown of a small disk attached a short distance proximal to the needle distal end has a fixed diameter which will increase the total diameter of the device by at least twice the diameter of the hilt so that if the hilt is large enough in diameter to stop penetration of the needle, it will significantly add to the diameter of the device. Using a hilt that has a greater diameter than the tube, increases the device profile, and also prevents the needle from being completely retracted back inside the tubular shaft from which it emerges, keeping the needles exposed and potentially allowing accidental needlestick injuries to occur. For either the renal denervation or atrial fibrillation application, the length of the needed catheter would make control of such rotation difficult. In addition, the hilts, which limit penetration, are a fixed distance from the distal end of the needles. There is no built in adjustment on penetration depth, which may be important if one wishes to selectively target a specific layer in a vessel or if one needs to penetrate all the way through to the volume past the adventitia in vessels with different wall thicknesses. Jacobson also does not envision use of the injection catheter for denervation. Finally, FIG. 3 of the Jacobson patent shows a sheath over expandable needles without a guide wire and the sheath has an open distal end which makes advancement through the vascular system more difficult. Also, because of the hilts, if the needles were withdrawn completely inside of the sheath they could get stuck inside the sheath and be difficult to push out.
As early as 1980, alcohol has been shown to be effective in providing renal denervation in animal models as published by Kline et al in “Functional re-innervation and development of supersensitivity to NE after renal denervation in rats”, American Physiological Society 1980:0363-6110/80/0000-0000801.25, pp. R353-R358. Kline states that “95% alcohol was applied to the vessels to destroy any remaining nerve fibers. Using this technique for renal denervation, we have found renal norepinephrine concentration to be over 50% depleted (i.e. <10 mg/g tissue) two weeks after the operation.” Again in 1983 in the article “Effect of renal denervation on arterial pressure in rats with aortic nerve transaction” Hypertension, 1983, 5:468-475, Kline again publishes that a 95% alcohol solution applied during surgery is effective in ablating the nerves surrounding the renal artery in rats. Drug delivery catheters such as that by described by Jacobson which are designed to inject fluids at multiple points into the wall of an artery have existed since the 1990s.
McGuckin in U.S. Pat. No. 7,087,040 describes a tumor tissue ablation catheter having three expandable tines for injection of fluid that exit a single needle. The tines expand outward to penetrate the tissue. The McGuckin device has an open distal end that does not provide protection from inadvertent needle sticks from the sharpened tines. In addition, the McGuckin device depends on the shaped tines to be of sufficient strength so that they can expand outward and penetrate the tissue. To achieve such strength, the tines would have to be so large in diameter that severe extravascular bleeding would often occur when the tines would be retracted back following fluid injection for a renal denervation application. There also is no workable penetration limiting mechanism that will reliably set the depth of penetration of the distal opening from the tines with respect to the interior wall of the vessel, nor is there a preset adjustment for such depth. For the application of treating liver tumors, the continually adjustable depth of tine penetration may make sense since multiple injections at several depths might be needed. However, for renal denervation, the ability to accurately adjust the depth or have choice of penetration depth when choosing the device to be used is important in some embodiments so as to not infuse the ablative fluid too shallow and injure the media of the renal artery or too deep and thus miss the nerves that are in the adventitial and peri-adventitial layers of the renal artery.
Chan et al. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,273,469 and 8,152,758 describe a catheter assembly with a plurality of delivery cannulas, each connected to a proximal taper wall of an expandable balloon. Furthermore, there is no workable penetration limiting mechanism in Chan that will reliably set the depth of penetration of the needles with respect to the interior wall of the vessel. The Chan device includes independent injection fittings, with one for each needle, which allows each needle to be accidentally set to different depths. For catheters having a plurality of needles, with each needle having an injection fitting, the independent injection fittings will add complexity to the design and make the catheter body have a larger diameter. Further, in other embodiments, the Chan device does not place the delivery cannula flush against the inside wall of the target vessel.
Chan's delivery cannulas are fixedly attached to the outside of a balloon which only moves them outwardly. In some embodiments, the balloon of Chan has a cloverleaf design which would be difficult to manufacture. The balloon may be required to be made from a non-compliant material, which would limit the diameters usable for a single design. In some embodiments, the Chan device has a cylindrical balloon that would obstruct the blood flow in an artery if used for applications like renal denervation. In addition, many embodiments of the Chan device appear to obstruct a significant portion of the cross sectional area of the vessel lumen, which would obstruct much of, if not all of the blood flow and potentially lead to undesirable ischemia of distal tissue. Obstructing blood flow to the kidneys may be counterproductive for, e.g., renal denervation therapies for the treatment of hypertension, since maintaining adequate blood flow to the kidneys during a procedure, which in many cases are already somewhat compromised, can be important. Maintaining adequate blood flow is often important, as renal denervation may be useful for treating hypertension in chronic renal disease or dialysis patients with one or more damaged kidneys.
Although alcohol has historically been shown to be effective as a therapeutic agent for renal denervation and is indicated by the FDA for use in the ablation of nerves, there is need for an intravascular injection system specifically designed for the peri-vascular circumferential ablation of sympathetic nerve fibers in the outer layers around the renal arteries with adjustable penetration depth to accommodate variability in vessel wall thicknesses and to account for the fact that many renal artery nerves are situated at some distance outside of the artery's adventitia.
Throughout this specification any of the terms ablative fluid, ablative solution and/or ablative substance will be used interchangeably to include a liquid or a gaseous substance delivered into a volume of tissue in a human body with the intention of damaging, killing or ablating nerves or tissue within that volume of tissue. Also throughout this specification, the term inside wall or interior surface applied to a blood vessel, vessel wall, artery or arterial wall mean the same thing which is the inside surface of the vessel wall inside of which is the vessel lumen. Also the term injection egress is defined as the distal opening in a needle from which a fluid being injected will emerge. With respect to the injection needle, either injection egress or distal opening may be used here interchangeably.
The terminology “deep to” a structure is defined as beyond or outside of the structure so that “deep to the adventitia” refers to a volume of tissue outside of the adventitia of an artery.